Sleepover
by Kuro Aisu
Summary: Yusuke,Hiei, and Kuwabara sleep over Kurama's house. Kurama's little sister Koroshiya hangs out with the group too.
1. Default Chapter

Koroshiya: I don't own Kurama. And in this story he's my brother. I own Koroshiya. I don't own Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
Koroshiya awoke to Kurama's soft pushing. She turned to him and smiled even though her vision was still blurry.  
  
"Good morning", said Koroshiya sitting up.  
"Good morning Koroshiya, Hiei is here and we're all going to go to the school," replied Kurama sitting on the edge of Koroshiya's bed.  
  
Koroshiya nodded her head and hugged her brother before he got up and walked out of her room. She pushed away the covers and a feeling of cold air flew around her body. She smiled feeling the icy (she's an ice demon) wind. She threw on a pair of loose black pants, converses, and a white/ice blue cut off sleeve shirt with a hoody. She walked slowly to mirror and saw her hair had dried from her shower the night before. She combed it out and quickly put some black eye liner to make her ice blue eyes stand out and grabbed her long black coat then went into the kitchen to meet the boys.  
  
"Good morning, Hiei" said Koroshiya while walking out towards the door. The two boys follow and all three were off to the school. Hiei and Kurama talked but Koroshiya kept to herself as she held herself and walked.  
  
When they got there Koroshiya's bad memories came running back to her. When she was younger the kids made fun of her because of her ice blue hair and that she was a punk. Kurama had to defend her all the time and therefore was dragged down too. Although he didn't mind being dragged down, it did hurt Koroshiya. Koroshiya shook her head of the thoughts and saw the look of Kurama and Hiei's face.  
  
"You have been staring for 10 minutes", said Hiei.  
  
Koroshiya looked at him and asked, "Your point?"  
  
Hiei glared but Koroshiya ignored it like always and slowly walked up to the school.  
  
"Can someone please tell me why we're here..." asked Koroshiya frowning.  
  
"We're here to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Kurama walking next to Koroshiya.  
  
"Who?" again she asked.  
  
"Two ningens", said Hiei walking up to the two and turning his gaze towards Koroshiya.  
  
Koroshiya's eyes twitched and she said how she hated ningens and Hiei agreed. The three spotted a wall near the door and they sat on it waiting for the two ningens to appear. About five minutes past and a bell rang from inside the school. The doors burst open and whole bunch of kids came running out. Koroshiya covered her nose for stench of human filled the air. Kurama told Koroshiya that they must have been in gym class. She raised her knees and rested her chin on them still holding her nose.  
A few more minutes past before two boys came walking out. One in a green jump suit the other in a blue one.  
The one with the blue jump suit spotted Koroshiya and came running up to her. He picked her up and held her bridal style and said, "Hey baby! Where have you been all my life?"  
Hiei got a little mad but he knew he'd have fun watching Kuwabara get his ass kicked by Koroshiya.  
Koroshiya jumped from his arms and pulled back her coat to pull out her aisu-ken. She drew it in front of her and said, "I never gave you permission to touch me..." and with that she charged at Kuwabara. She raised her aisu-ken above her head and brought it down only for Kurama to grab her arm.  
  
"Let go! Let go!" Koroshiya said tugging.  
  
"Koroshiya! It hasn't even been five minutes and already you're starting trouble with a person you hardly know!" said Kurama making sure her younger sister got the point. He finally let go off her arm.  
  
"I know he's a hentai", said Koroshiya putting her aisu-ken back into its sheath.  
Kurama glared and frowned at Koroshiya. She looked at him and bowed her head in shame.  
"The one with the black hair is Yusuke. And the one with the orange hair is Kuwabara", said Kurama laying an arm across Koroshiya's shoulder and pointing to the two boys.  
  
"Hey", said Yusuke nodding his head.  
"...Hi..." said Kuwabara avoiding Hiei's glare.  
  
"Why are we here to meet them..." said Koroshiya looking at Kurama.  
"Because they're sleeping over", said Kurama taking his arm off of Koroshiya and motioning everyone to follow him back to the house.  
  
Everyone did but Koroshiya. She thought about Kuwabara watching her while she slept and accidentally walking in on her while she was changing.  
"Don't worry I'll make sure none of that happens", said Hiei telepathically.  
Koroshiya smiled and ran up beside of Hiei. He smirked and slipped his hand into hers until they got home.  
.:*That Night*:.  
  
Koroshiya changed into some black comfy pants and a black tank top. She walked into the hallway feeling tired but felt her energy awake once she saw the sight that lay before her. All four boys had no shirts, but that wasn't it. She didn't mind Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama not having one; for Kurama was her brother, Hiei... more than a friend, and Yusuke gave off a good vibe. But Kuwabara was disgusting...she winced and ran behind Hiei. Hiei gave her a strange look but then saw the same sight. "Kuwabara do us all a favor and put a shirt back on", said Yusuke holding his eyes. Kuwabara slipped on a shirt and joined the group who were all seated on the floor.  
  
"So what's the punks deal?" asked Kuwabara pointing to Koroshiya.  
Koroshiya leapt out at him but Kurama held her shirt preventing her from torturing Kuwabara.  
  
"That punk... is my little sister. She's a dark element keeper from the past world. Reincarnated to this time as my little sister. She's fourteen", said Kurama pushing Koroshiya down to make her sit. She glared at Kuwabara who was now sticking his tongue out.  
"I'll cut that tongue off if you don't quit it", said Koroshiya hissing.  
Hiei smirked and said, "Kuwabara... keep talking".  
Kuwabara (being as dumb as he is) didn't get the joke but shut up anyway. Koroshiya laughed a little still glaring at Kuwabara.  
  
"What's a dark element keeper?" Asked Yusuke after taking a drink of soda.  
"There are two types of keepers. One being the good side, the other the dark side. Each good element keeper has a crystal, if it's destroyed the entire element in the world dies. The dark side however, has much more stronger powers...but do not own a crystal" replied Kurama after taking a sip of his own soda.  
  
"I'd hate to have that stupid job," said Koroshiya grabbing for the popcorn in the middle of the group.  
  
While reaching for it Koroshiya's pants slid down a bit and her shirt slid up to reveal her abdomen area. Kuwabara began to drool but Hiei and Kurama's glare made him stop.  
  
Koroshiya: Don't worry...better things to come...this was just a small taste. 


	2. Second Chapter

Koroshiya: Hi! I know I like…died…for a while…but hey 8th grade is hard 

Koroshiya leaned back and engulfed the popcorn licking her finger tips when finished. Yusuke laughed hysterically out of total randomness and the group just stared.

"Doesn't she remind you of a younger someone?" Yusuke stated looking at Kurama particular.

Kurama looked at Koroshiya while she stated, "I don't remind anyone of anyone because I'm totally independent and one of a kind". Koroshiya hated it when people said she had a resemblance with someone else because she was into independence and anarchy.

"Oh ha-ha. Yes it appears she gives off the image of a younger you Yusuke", Kurama laughed a bit while Hiei spit out the soda he was drinking.

"Hm, yea sure okay I'm going to bed", Koroshiya jumped up and walked to her room but she stopped in the doorway and turned towards Kuwabara. "If you ever so much dare as touch the doorknob on this door I will personally see to it that your legs and arm are detached from your body…slowly…", and with that she walked into her room.

"Jeeze, I don't think I was ever that serious though", Yusuke said while getting into his own sleeping bag.

"Well Koroshiya has always had certain men … mistreat her. Hence the high defense towards others", Kurama frowned a bit and walked off to his room to sleep leaving the others to sleep.

.:Morning:.

Koroshiya was the first one up and made pancakes for everyone before she went out for her normal jog around the forest. She found herself sprinting and practically flying. When she jumped over a 10foot puddle she did it with ease. After this though she quickly got bored and ran back to the house. Walking up the steps she put a hand on the door and pain shot through her entire body. She paused then grabbed the door and tore it off its hinges. She looked inside to find only Kurama tied to a chair. He looked up in a daze and said, "Koroshiya…he's…back… Dad… he's…uh" and his head went limp.

Koroshiya ran over to him and tried to gain him back but he would not wake. She quickly searched the house but no one else was here.

Walking back into the front room Koroshiya found a letter and photograph by Kurama's feet.

Dear Koroshiya and Kurama,

It's been so long. A little to long for you two to be apart from me. Unfortunately I found that you two weren't on the demon side anymore. You turned your backs to me to help Koenma. How could you? After all I taught you…Oh well. You're friends will have to suffer and that will be the lesson you will learn.

Sincerely,

Your father (the Dark Sage)

The photograph had a picture of a younger Yoko laying his hands on the shoulders of a very small Koroshiya. Behind them the Dark Sage was sneering but the hood covered the rest of his face…it always did…

"Except that damn smile", said Koroshiya and she shoved the letter and picture into her pocket.

She untied Kurama and threw him onto her shoulder. Barely being able to carry him she walked outside and called for her closet friend, Kamo.

Kamo was stag which is a horse sized male deer. His antlers were made of silver and his fur coat was pitch black with silver hair along the silver hooves and chest.

Koroshiya gently laid Kurama on Kamo's back.

"Take Kurama to Genkai's temple. I'll be gone for a while." Said Koroshiya before quickly taking off for the woods.


End file.
